Complicated Love
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Yoh and Ren meets, and then Ren confessed. Yoh rejected him gently, since he had Anna, but he knew that he can never love her. Seven years later, what will happen to Anna and Yoh? What about Ren? Yoh+Ren ^^!!


Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello everyone! This is my first ever Shaman King fanfic, since I usually write Cardcaptor Sakura, but I'll just try this one time at this anime!  
  
I dedicate this fanfic to a guy I met in summer school for getting me stuck to this manga/anime when I didn't know much about it ^^!! Thank you so much!  
  
I barely see any Yoh X Ren , so I decided to make one since I don't see a lot of it ^^!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Summary: Ren confessed his love to Yoh, but Yoh has Anna. Seven years later, they confronted each other out of nowhere. What happened with Anna and Yoh? How's Ren been doing?  
  
Yoh + Ren  
  
AU fanfic and Yaoi, Shounen ai!  
  
Another Shaman King fanfic kind of inspired me to make this fanfic, and it gave me a similar idea ^^!!  
  
'' - Talking, since there's something wrong with the quotation marks for a while  
  
/ / - Thoughts  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**Complicated Love**~~  
  
By: Silver-Kitsune Kazeko  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren was practicing his kung fu few blocks around from the murderous home of Anna and Yoh. He has kept a secret to himself from Yoh and Anna, though it seems obvious, that ever since he met Yoh, he accidentally fell in love with him, and it hurts him to see Yoh with Anna everyday.  
  
Ren saw Yoh walking away from the area Ren was in and greeted him as he passed by.  
  
'Hey Ren!'  
  
Ren didn't feel like greeting him back, so he just nodded and continued training. Yoh just ran off to the grocery store so Anna wouldn't train him to death like she does everyday.  
  
(I didn't watch a lot of the episodes, nor did I read some of the manga, so that's one reason why I'm making it AU -_-!)  
  
'That Yoh needs to stand up for himself someday. I'm not going to involve myself any longer with Anna and Yoh's relationship, but I have to know if I can be with him, since I need to confess to him tonight before I continue on with my life.'  
  
Ren practiced and came up with some new maneuvers so he can rely on his strength to beat his opponents in the kung fu fighting tournament in a few years.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~An hour later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh finished getting all of the food items Anna ordered him to get for her.  
  
/Geez...why can't Anna do this herself? She needs to build up more strength...but that's just me. I need to talk to Ren after I get the grocery back to my place...or my and Anna's place.../  
  
Yoh continued walking down the streets of town, until a group of gangsters surrounded Yoh. There were about fifty gangsters, and Yoh knew he could stand no chances with the gangsters.  
  
'HAND US THE GROCERY AND GET AWAY FROM ME!!' the leader of the gangsters, apparently, yelled at Yoh.  
  
'No! I'm getting this for my fiancée and you can't take it from me!'  
  
'I SAID TO HAND IT OVER NOW DUMBASS!'  
  
'NO!!'  
  
'Then you're asking for it!'  
  
The leader and the followers attacked Yoh, and he was trying to fight off the whole gang. After Yoh beat up about ten gangsters, a group of them attacked at once from all around Yoh, and he tried to duck for cover.  
  
Out of nowhere, someone protected Yoh and beat up about 3/4 of the whole jumping group.  
  
'Get away from him or you'll face me now!' Ren shouted at the gangsters and their leader. The leader smirked and ordered the gangsters, 'Attack him and kill him!'  
  
All of the gangsters jumped on Ren, but he knocked all of the gangsters into unconscious with his weapon (I forgot what it was..sorry!) and swung the weapon at the leader, but Yoh stopped him.  
  
'Ren...don't kill him, Onegai?'  
  
Yoh pleaded to Ren and then it made Ren pull back his weapon and the leader ran away from Ren and Yoh.  
  
'Yoh, I need to ask you something...'  
  
'So do I.'  
  
'I'll go first, alright?' Though the sound of Ren's voice isn't what Yoh have in mind, Yoh let him go first.  
  
'Do you love Anna?'  
  
'What?' Yoh didn't thought that Ren just asked him if he really likes Anna.  
  
'I said do you love her?'  
  
Yoh took a while to come out with an answer, and then he replied, 'Not really in a way, she's too bossy and she works me to the depths of hell!'  
  
Ren smirked a little at Yoh's growling and complaints about Anna. He returned to his nervous self and then tries to tell Yoh.  
  
'I---I---I---lo-lo-v---e---yo-----u-----Yoh.'  
  
'What did you say Ren?' Yoh ask Ren, since Ren's stuttering kind of blocked the words of his mouth.  
  
'I---said---I love you!' Ren shouted out the last words, but not really loud that everyone can hear.  
  
Yoh took a while to get the thought in his head that Ren loved him.  
  
'Ren...I'm sorry, but I have Anna and I need to fulfill my family's wishes to become Anna's husband. I'm so sorry Ren...'  
  
Ren knew this would happen, and he took the chance.  
  
'I knew that you wouldn't answer yes...but at least you know now...Sayonara Yoh.'  
  
'Where are you----'  
  
Ren quickly kissed Yoh on the lips, savoring the last taste of love from Yoh, and then ran away from Yoh, to somewhere that Yoh will never guess.  
  
'Ren...I love you too, but I can't be with you...and what the hell do you mean Sayonara...'  
  
Yoh put that thought in the back of his head, and continued to walk back home with the almost stolen groceries.  
  
As Yoh walked pass the area where Ren trained, he didn't sound anything there, and neither saw Ren practicing like he always would.  
  
'Where did you go?'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Where Ren is~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren ran away from the town with his top speed, while shedding tears, knowing that Yoh will never be his, and he has no meaning to be near him anymore.  
  
'I'm sorry Yoh, but I have to keep away from you now, trying not to interrupt your relationship with Anna. I guess this is meant to happen to me from the very beginning...I can't even handle myself from not killing now.'  
  
Ren continued running and then stopped at an unknown place, and started his training from where he left off.  
  
'It's best for me to forget about Yoh, since I'm not even going back to that town for a long time.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Seven Years Later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh and Anna didn't marry each other yet, since both of them are feeling a little sad that both of them aren't happy with each other.  
  
'Yoh...'  
  
'Nani?'  
  
'I think we should break off our engagement right here now...'  
  
Yoh was shocked to hell and then wondered if it has anything to do with seven years ago.  
  
'Why did you say that Anna?'  
  
'I've noticed that you're not being your enthusiastic self, and you're always deep in thought. I'm not feeling happy either, and I think I should move on to another guy.'  
  
'But you know that I can't break my family's wishes...'  
  
'Who cares about wishes!! It's better for you to be happy than forced to be engage and marry to someone that you don't love at all. Yoh, I'm letting you free from me, but don't think that I will go easy on you when you train!'  
  
'Thanks Anna, you're the best!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know about you and Ren back then, and now I wish you a great life with that guy, though I still hate him.'  
  
'Cool, thanks! I hope you find your love!'  
  
'I already have, but you probably don't want to meet him, he's too shy and wants to be away from you for some weird reason. Go on and find Ren!'  
  
Anna literally kicked Yoh out of the place and just smiled when Yoh got up.  
  
'Now go! Or do I have to kick you even more!'  
  
Yoh freaked at that thought and ran off to try to find Ren. The first thought that went through his mind was where in the world would Ren be.  
  
/I remembered he went and trained to win that Kung fu tournament when he was here, but where in the world could he be now? I'm going to just look at the spots he usually is in this town...though I kinda doubt that he'll even be in this town, but I must try anyway! /  
  
Yoh went off to find his going-to-be lover and checked in the most obvious spot.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Where Ren is~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren, for some unknown reason, came back to the town where he met someone who changed his life for a while, Asakura Yoh.  
  
Ren haven't been good ever since he wasn't with Yoh, and now, he's becoming his evil self from before he and Yoh had a fight. But, Ren still thinks of Yoh once in a while, and he stills stargaze a lot, since it was the only thing to keep himself calm.  
  
Ren ran as quick as he could from the entrance to the town, all the way to the top of the temple's roof he owned, waiting for the sky to fall so he could stargaze like before.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Yoh at night~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh searched almost everywhere that he could think of that Ren could be, but have no luck finding him. Yoh was about to walk back to his house, until he remembered that he hadn't check the temple, though he didn't know that was the first spot he checked.  
  
Yoh ran to the temple from where Horohoro lives, and looks that the time to find it was getting late.  
  
'I will find Ren, someday or another day! I will get him back soon, I know I will!'  
  
Yoh took a while to get to the temple, and saw that the doors were closed. He sighed sadly and looked at the sky. For some odd reason, he just thought he saw Ren on top of the roof. He closed his eyes and rubbed it, and then he opened it again.  
  
He saw Ren, frowning at the sky, and looks a little different.  
  
Ren still has his regular hairstyle, taller, wears the same clothes, but is taller, more muscular, and more evil looks than before.  
  
Yoh moved slowly and climbed on the wall to try to reach Ren. As he was getting closer to Ren, his heart beats faster and faster, until he reached the top. He accidentally slipped on the edge, making a sound that made Ren turned away and see.  
  
Ren couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his past lover. Yoh was still as same as ever, except a little taller and a little muscular, but not much.  
  
Yoh climbed on the roof and was about to speak, but Ren beat him to it.  
  
'Why are you here Asakura?'  
  
Yoh gulped at the sound of Ren's voice. It was more serious and icy than when he actually first met Ren.  
  
'I need to tell you something...'  
  
'You're wasting your time, I'm leaving now!'  
  
Ren was about to jump off the roof, but Yoh grabbed Ren around the waist, and both of them fell on the top of the roof.  
  
'Don't leave yet...'  
  
'Why the fuck should I!'  
  
'We can finally be together after seven years...'  
  
'I don't give a damn anymore! Asakura, get your hands off me now!'  
  
Ren tried to pull Yoh off of him, but Yoh kept his grip and didn't want to lose him again like seven years ago.  
  
'Asakura, get your hands off me or I'll take drastic measures!'  
  
Yoh still never let go, and then, force came upon Yoh and broke his grip free so Ren can get out of Yoh's hands.  
  
Ren took out his weapon and get into his fight stance. He started to attack Yoh, while Yoh was trying his best to dodge each of Ren's attacks.  
  
/Damn it, Ren is a lot faster than before, and I'm defenseless! Where the hell did the Ren I love go? I don't want to be with this Ren! I want the old Ren back! /  
  
Ren continued attacking a while until Yoh was pinned to the floor (top of the roof) and unable to protect himself.  
  
'Any last words Asakura?'  
  
Yoh knew it's now or never, 'Ren Tao, I love you and Anna broke the engagement between herself and I. I just hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me...Onegai?'  
  
Ren spitted on the ground next to the temple, and thrust the weapon near Yoh's neck, until he paused suddenly, getting memories of his past with Yoh and obvious hints that he loved Yoh.  
  
Yoh opened his eyes, since he closed them when Ren was about to kill him. He saw confusion and shock in Ren's eyes. Yoh smiled and Ren dropped his weapon on the ground, and then fall into unconsciousness on the rooftop.  
  
Yoh picked Ren up from the ground with the weapon and jumped off the roof. Yoh reached into Ren's pants to find a key to the place, and found one. Yoh fingered with the keys and opened the door to the temple, where he and Ren had great time training.  
  
The temple was really enormous and filled with a lot of rooms and a really unique living room. (This is AU, so I have no idea actually what Ren's place looks like -_- I'm pitiful -_-)  
  
Yoh laid Ren on the low bed-like mat, and went into the small kitchen to get some ice for his going-to-be lover and a towel so it wouldn't freeze Ren's forehead.  
  
Yoh traveled back to the living room, putting the towel and ice pack carefully on Ren's forehead. Yoh looked at Ren's face and smiled to himself.  
  
/I wondered if Ren's attitude changed because of me, or that tournament he had to go to... He was so mean to me! Though I can understand, since he loved me, and I kinda rejected him..I'm very lucky that Anna let me go today, or I'll probably never find him again! /  
  
Yoh yawned and saw it was almost 11 p.m. He looked around the temple for some extra change of clothes, and found some of his old clothes from seven years ago.  
  
(He and Ren showered in the afternoon, and I don't know where Ren went to always...I'm a weird authoress, aren't I?)  
  
Yoh changed his clothes and took a set of blankets from the closest guestroom, and put some on Ren. Yoh took the ice pack and towel off of Ren's head and kissed Ren's forehead, feeling his head cold. Yoh snuggled closer to Ren and wrapped his arms around the unconscious Chinese boy. He pulled some of the covers on himself, and closed the lamp he turned on when he came into the temple.  
  
Yoh closed his eyes and slept with Ren in his arms, feeling so warm and comfortable with Ren in his arms...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~The Next morning~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren woke up first from the sound of the unpleasant snores from Yoh. He freaked out that Yoh was with him and that he shouldn't be near Yoh. He tried to remove himself from Yoh's hands, but failed miserably, and accidentally woke up Yoh.  
  
'Ren?'  
  
Yoh removed his hands from Ren's waist, but went over on top of Ren.  
  
'Are you okay Ren? You weren't acting like yourself last night, and you got me scared there for about an hour.'  
  
Ren was trapped under Yoh's body, trying to recall that he wasn't supposed to be with him.  
  
'Yoh? Are you supposed to be with Anna? She'll---'  
  
'Ren...she's okay with me liking you...she broke the engagement between her and me, and she wanted me to be happy, so that should explain everything for now.'  
  
'Yoh...'  
  
'So...how did your tournament go about four years ago?'  
  
'It was okay...almost all of the challengers were too dumb and easy to defeat...until the final match...I think that guy put me into my dark side forcefully, but I'm glad you broke it...I was hurting myself from then...'  
  
'That explains why you were weird when I was trying to find you yesterday...Maybe if I have listened to my heart rather than reality, we wouldn't have been going through this, but if we haven't been through this, our relationship wouldn't be stronger, but then---'  
  
'Yoh..shut up and kiss me.'  
  
Yoh smiled at the Ren he loved and kissed him with a lot of love and sweetness. Ren responded back to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yoh's waist, and closing all of the space between their bodies.  
  
They kiss their kiss for a mere second and confessed sweetly.  
  
'I love you Yoh Asakura...'  
  
'I love you too Ren Tao. And I'll never let you go like that ever again!'  
  
/This love was so complicated, but I figured out it was worth it to be with my lover...Ren Tao..../  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~The End~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver-Kitsune: So...how did you people like my first Shaman King fanfic ^^!! I think it was so cute when I wrote this ^^!! Please review and tell me what you think ^^!! I think I will write more Yoh/Ren fanfics if people review ^^!! Until then, ja!  
  
I really wanted to make another Yoh/Ren fanfic, since I don't see a lot of those and I see all of these other pairings...I only support Ren/Yoh ^^!!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


End file.
